the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Kingdom
The Crimson Kingdom is a large realm consisted of roughly 200,000 people. Ruled by the Crimson King, an ageless and all-powerful ruler, and his small council, the kingdom maintains a theology based around the duelist nature of day and night. Geography Most of the Crimson Kingdom is temperate hardwood forest spread over rolling hills though as one travel the eastern reaches of the kingdom these give way to green plains perfect for grain farming and cattle grazing. To the South, the farthest extremities of the Crimson Kingdom becomes desert. Few villages are located here, and much of the desert is populated is populated by nomadic tribes outside of the kingdom's dominion. A few trading posts lie deep within the desert, and while technically part of the kingdom they enjoy nearly complete autonomously. Religion Religion in the Crimson Kingdom is essential to the socio-political processes behind the throne. The duelist religion consists of two deities, the Lady of Night and Queen of the Moon, whose domains include night, darkness, death, love, poetry, and song, and the Lord of Dawn and King of Light and Father to the King. His domains include fire, life, birth, war, day, and light. The Night Orders The Night Orders is a collective term encompassing several religious organizations that reverve the Lady of Night. Of all of the Night Orders, only the Dreamers are common throughout the empire, and while the Nightsworn maintain several castles throughout the land, only a single temple is dedicated to the Moonchildren/ *The Moonchildren - A female religious priesthood of girls from ages 12-18 dedicated to chastity and devotion to the the Queen of the Moon. The daughters of the temple are overseen by a matron appointed by the Black Queen. Members are encourage to pursue a romantic and idealistic and style of courtly love, are active only during the night, and are taught the basics of and poisons. Members may chose to join the Nightsworn, the Dreamers, or leave the Night Orders. The only temple dedicated to this order is located in the capital city just outside of the royal gardens. *The Nightsworn - A militaristic organizations female courtesans, priestesses, and assassins, the Nightsworn master the use of shadow manipulation and poison. Within the Nightsworn lie the Black Magi, an elite group of mages that participate in necromancy and are given positions of high accord. The Nightsworn serve directly under the Black Queen. *The Dreamers - The only Night Order open to both men and women, dreamers focus on benefitting the community and the fine arts. Many serve as mages and seers in small communities. Unlike the Nightsworn, the Dreamers are common in rural areas than large cities. The Dawn Orders The majority of people in the kingdom the Lord of Dawn as their patron deity. The Crimson King is believed to be a son of the King of Light, and as such the worship the Lord of Dawn is encouraged more so than even the Lady of Night. *The Sunchildren - Analogous to the Moonchildren, the Sunchildren are also all female and pursue many of the same disciplines. Although properly part of an order of their own, their temple shares the same ground as that on the Moonchildren, however, they are only active during the day while the Moonchildren are active only during the night. Sunchildren have a matron chosen by the Grand Prince of Dawn. *The Crimson Order - The Crimson Order is a zealous monastic order that proclaims itself the self-righteous keepers of morality and law throughout the kingdom. The Crimson Order offers two paths, warrior and priest, and are lead by the Grand Prince of Dawn, chosen annually by appointment by the king. This order serves as the backbone of the kingdom's professional army, and the king's personal guard is composed of members of this organization. *Lightbringers - The Temples of the Lightbringers are the most common in the realm. Members serve as clergy for the general population and strive to aid their local communities. They are also among the most devout in the land, living modestly as an act of charity to the land. Herectical Sects Category:Fantasy RPs